Hitherto, there has been known a separate-type refrigeration cycle apparatus in which a heat source unit and a use unit are connected to each other through connecting pipes, to thereby form a refrigerant circuit. In such a refrigeration cycle apparatus, refrigerant leakage may occur due to insufficient tightening at a pipe connecting position, damage on the pipes, or other factors. The refrigerant leakage may cause reduction in cooling capacity or heating capacity of the refrigeration cycle apparatus, or cause damage on component devices. Further, when the amount of refrigerant filled in the refrigeration cycle apparatus is insufficient, the desired cooling capacity or heating capacity may not be obtained.
In view of this problem, there is known a refrigeration cycle apparatus having a function of determining whether or not the amount of refrigerant filled in the refrigeration cycle apparatus is appropriate. For example, in Patent Literature 1, there is proposed a configuration in which a reference value of an operation state amount obtained when the refrigeration cycle apparatus is operated with a defined refrigerant amount (or an initially enclosed refrigerant amount) is stored in advance in a storage unit, and the reference value and a value of a current operation state amount are compared to each other, to thereby determine whether or not the amount of the filled refrigerant is appropriate.